Gail of the Night
by Auraize
Summary: A collection of stories/poems with VK cast stars. CH.1 - Delightful Return. Requests are welcomed.
1. Delightful Return

hiya all! first VK fanfic. trying an album of stories/poems with my favorite couples and characters the stars. DEFINITELY will contain ShiMa, RuKain, and IchiShizu. MIGHT contain ZeKi and YuMe. (not really a big fan of the threesome, but i support ZeKi. no Kaname-whumping, of course. :D)  
just to make it clear for you all, but **Vampire Knight _ISN'T_** _mine_. It is **Matsuri Hino****'s **possession.  
enjoy for the first chapter. i don't know how many i might make, but who cares? requests are loved. :]

**0=*=3**

**Gail of the Night  
**CH. 1: _Delightful Return_

_Characters/Couple: _S**h**i**M**a

**0=*=3**

I**t**_'_s_** a**_l**w**_a_y_**s**_ l**i**_k_e _**t**_h**i**_s_.

I hate it. It's not like I have any grudge against his mom, but everytime she needs him in a wrong moment. Always wants him there, needs him, I know that, it's just that ... I feel alone when he's gone. Of course, who wouldn't be? He was my best friend, and no one could replace him. Yeah, there was Ruka and Aidou, always arguing and Kain to be their babysitter, and there's Ichijou who treats me like a close friend, but...I always feel different when I'm with Shiki.

The atmosphere when I'm with Shiki is always so pure, a tad melancholic but I feel whole. He makes me breathe evenly, thoroughly that I can cleanse my lungs and inhale the scent of flowers and newly-showered forests - one would normally would feel. It was with him at the time I felt human - for the first time I smelled blood, I didn't feel the craving for it. It was as if I am human. I smell blood as it is metallic, an eerie, disgusting smell. Shiki made me feel the world's hope with his comfort and company.

I was never alone. I never felt alone with him.

He completes my life. He is a puzzle piece that can never be replaced. Shiki has his own shape, always fitting in my lost part. A close memory - always close to me; I know he would never leave me alone. Even how far we are, he won't. It's just that I'm the one who's always feeling alone whenever he's not around...

...and it's because he carries the responsibility of taking care of his mother. I don't mind. Ergh...It's because I'm being selfish. Of course I want him to be by my side, I don't want him to leave.

I sighed. I eat the last piece of Chocolate Pocky and straightened my uniform as I stood up to greet Kain. "Hey," I tap him on the shoulder when his eyes were closed. He gave me an annoyed look. "What?"

"You've been standing there for a while. Do you have anything to say?"

Kain stared at me for a moment and groaned irritably. "Just wanted to tell you Shiki's here."

"You didn't tell me while you were standing there." I scolded, sounding excited and a bit disappointed. "You had the time."

"You were spacing out," He stated, straightening himself. "I didn't want to disturb you."

I groaned a little. "Where's Shiki?"

"Downstairs," was his quick reply. I hurried down and saw Shiki fixing his things.

"Shiki!"

He turned his head to face me. "Rima,"

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Idiot. I missed you."

He smiled faintly. "I ...missed you, too."

**0=*=3**

was a bit too senseless, but hey, there was ShiMa.  
Review!  
reikichan


	2. Perfect

weeee. i bet you're all wild and crazy that i didn't update, ya? XD. lol, this has a bit ShiMa here, but this is really based on Rima's perspective on her preparation for a party. ok, maybe a BIG BIT of ShiMa, but, we love them, don't we? weeeee. i've noticed that i'm beginning to become addicted to saying that, weee. see, weee? XD lol, it's true. i do it at home, and my mom calls me weird. let's just have fun by reading, 'kay? weee.

**0=*=3**

**Gail of the Night  
**CH. 2: _Perfect_

_Characters/Couple: _**R**i**m**a**-**c**h**a**n**

**0=*=3**

T**h**_e_ w**_a_**r**m **_w_a**_t_**e**r **_f_e**_l_**t **s**_o _g**_o_**o**d.**

I couldn't have said it better. I often would find myself dozing off, but I wouldn't have wanted it, or at least my mind kept my body from sleeping since I just _had_ to get ready.

Tonight was a random homecoming party Kaname thought up for Yuuki. Of course, when I say _random_, Kaname would just announce it out of nowhere, and would let his poor Nobles go freak out in the preparation for the party. What attire to pick for the occasion, the theme of the party, decorations - all those pain-in-the-ass stuff.

Kaname-sama said everybody was invited, and we could reject if we didn't have enough time or we were busy (since he actually wanted it only between him and Yuuki, with some of his close companions, but then decided to invite all of us) nevertheless all of us agreed, hoping to help Kaname and Yuuki for the best, and, well, some of them (I'd say most) just didn't want to face the wrath of Kaname Kuran.

I, of course, had the guts to reject, but with Shiki annoying me to join him and his cousins - I had no chance to resist. Or, rather, a part of me didn't want to resist Shiki's pleading eyes and his, well, Kaname-like demeanor when insisting (trust me, he is _worse_).

The troublesome topic drove me crazy, and being in a bath tub with warm water was way too contrast. So I decided to pick a more lighter topic, something that would relax me _and_ keep me awake, since I was beginning to feel sleepy. Who wouldn't, I mean, in my situation?

Attire. Dresses - a topic I needed to confirm, or else. I wasn't really the picky type - I just choose a dress that would make me look presentable for the celebration. But, Shiki would surely scold me and I don't want him nagging me the whole party. I realized I couldn't really decide on what to wear so I let the topic slide, as it was another complex topic for my brain to discuss.

I guessed it was time up for my bath (my lovely, comfortable bath) so I grabbed my towel and bathrobe on the white cabinet beside me, got off the tub and pulled the clog. I dressed in my bathrobe and dried my hair a little with my towel. Soon enough (after gathering enough will that would make me push the door and leave _and _after sparing the tub one more glance), I was out in my bedroom, sitting on my bed.

I sighed. It still was pretty tiring to go to that stupid party. But, Shiki wishes, and again, Shiki is worse than Kaname.

I walked to my cabinet (which contained several different kinds of undergarments) and picked up some. And well, it's not your business at how I would describe it. Yes, I know I'm like an ass.

After putting on some lingerie, I opened my closet. _This_ was the hard part...

Picking a dress.

As I was thinking about earlier, I shrugged the subject away, and _had_ to wait for the hard part.

And This was it.

I heaved a dark sigh, folded my arms across my chest and started to pick. What would be good for a homecoming party? Since it's Yuuki, I doubt she would want for her Nobles to dress all too formal. She's that simple kind of girl, not wanting too much make up or anything like that - just a presentable dress, if needed, light make up, and a simple hair do. Nothing too flashy or unique. That's why I like her...but I don't know if Kaname-sama would want her to go that simple.

I heard the door swing open. I didn't bother to check who it was - it probably would be Ruka or...Yuuki, sometimes she visited. I turned my head to the door's direction, thinking it would be Ruka.

"Sh-Shiki?!"

Shiki noticed my current attire at that moment. He blushed. I, too, could feel my cheeks heat up. I guess, blandly, that we were both too shocked. "U-umm...Sorry, Rima."

I gathered enough courage to look at him. "What are you doing here? You didn't even knock..."

"Sorry. I just kind of wanted to check on you and see if you'll be picking the same dress again." He sighed.

"I was just about to pick." I folded my arms, somehow ticked at the reason I got from him. "Here, I'll pick."

He went to my closet and picked.

Shiki had a really good taste of clothes, I could say. Since tonight was going to be something like, "Yuuki Day", he chose a dress that would fit the theme perfectly, and approve to my tastes. It was a rich lavender color, long-sleeved, puffed at the shoulders, and had burgundy ribbons on the hem of the wrists and the skirt. It had light blue leaf-patterned designs on the chest, around the waist, a bit on the wrists, and some on the shoulder.

All in all, the dress was perfect. He noticed my satisfied look and handed me the dress. "Here. Call me when you're done."

After a few minutes I was out, dressed in the clothing Shiki chose for me. I felt really...well..._glad_ to have _Shiki_ pick a dress for me, and it's a little..._flattering_.

Shiki was waiting by the entrance to my room, leaning on the doorframe. "You look...nice." He smiled.

I smiled, too, and felt like blushing. "Thanks. Well, you chose it, so it would definitely be perfect." Shiki walked towards me, and I couldn't feel but a bit proud of what I don't know the reason or object.

"It's still not perfect."

I was about to reply with an instant 'huh?' but he carefully - but quickly - grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into the mirror, before he pulled something precious. A necklace. It was a light pink and lush violet sort of color, and I liked it. The main jewel could be similar to a cross-combination of S and R. All the beads seemed to have symbols, which I find rather interesting, despite the creepy thoughts it gave me. "A gift," He whispered _maybe too_ near to my ear, almost biting my earlobe. I could feel his hot breath fanning my neck, his smooth, husky but gentle voice played in my mind like a lullaby.

"From me." I could feel his eyes glow red with BloodLust, not able to contain my exposed neck. I thought he was able to control himself. "Rima, let's go."

He danced his way gracefully in front of me from behind me, and offered me his hand. I took it gleefully, not really showing it, but I was glad.

This was probaby _the_ best "Yuuki Day" party I have been to.

**0=*=3**

yayz for the second chaps! LOL. the next chap, we get to see Kain's thoughts on love and romance. and on chapter four maybe, if you guys would like, i'd put something that will make us interested in the RuKain relationship. :) Kain's dirty thoughts on chapter four, would you like? :D i hope you do, because that'll be a whole lota fun to write!

BTW...I WON THE DSPC! CHAMPION!!! woohooo!!! now for RSPC...Lipa, Batangas!!! (yeah you probably don't know that but it's just meh. ^_^)


	3. Black Flats: KonataIzumi1

okay! i'm back! the tests are over, which were _super_ easy BUT _super-duper_ long. only an hour was given to us and I was able to finish almost 1/2 of the test T.T, and there's this unusual 4-day sembreak (oct. 31-nov.3 only, coz we had a 1 week vacation when it's not supposed to be because of the typhoon) so. i might be updating slower coz i'm gonna focus on "Guardian Angel" [bleach fans hoorah!] and yeah i know i've said that gazillions of times but right now i'm in the mood. ^_^

of course, this is a request for **KonataIzumi1**. enjohy!

**0=*=3**

**Gail of the Night  
**CH. 3: _Black Flats_

_Characters/Couple: _**A**i**Y**u**u**

**0=*=3**

I **a**_l_w**_a_**y**s **_h_a**_t_**e**d **_t_h**_e_** t**i**_m_e**_s _**w**h**_e_n **_Y_**u**u**_k_i **_f_**e**l**_t _d**_e_**p**r**_e_s**_s_**e**d**_._

It tires me to always run after her; she always runs away. _Barefoot_. And I don't want to die yet; Kaname-sama will surely flank me if he sees even a scratch on Yuuki, albeit she tries to hide it sometimes.

And I'm grateful for that.

Really, but, what I don't understand is, why Yuuki feels depressed. I mean, she has everything a girl would want! She's a princess, sister and fiance to the Lord of Vampires, and a handsome one too, lots of gold, beauty, and immortality. I don't know how or why the hell she gets depressed.

And somehow, I don't like seeing her pained face. It...also hurts me.

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama!"

I run.

"Yuuki-sama, please!"

I almost trip, but regain composure. "Yuuki-sama!"

I feel hopeless, really. All I do is shout her name. It's tiring.

"Yuu-"

I stop.

I see her sitting on a rock, staring into nothing but invisible space. The wind blows. I think I've seen the most beautiful woman on earth.

She is magnificent. A really relaxing and comforting sight. _Perfect_. Just like her life. She's perfect. The highlights on her hair are shimmering with joy, blending in her chocolate hair and eyes nicely. Her face is done nicely - it has a cute tinge to it. Her curves are unbelievable; well-proportioned and simple. Long arms and slender legs match her pale skin.

Again - she's _perfect_.

Kaname-sama is very lucky to have a girl like her.

"Aidou-senpai?"

I am removed from my thoughts. I didn't notice she was already inches away from me.

"Aidou-senpai...you were staring," Her sweet-as-honey voice hums quietly. "A-ah...Sorry. Please, put on these flats."

I feel my hair getting tugged upwards. "Eh?"

It's Yuuki's soft hand, roaming around my sunny-gold curls. "I am the one to apologize, Aidou-senpai. I ran away and made you go through so much."

I blush, and I don't know the reason why.

But it feels good to have your hair played by the Vampires' soon to be queen.

Really good.

**0=*=3**

so. aidou yuuki. WEE!! :D:D:D it was cuuuuuute! so sweet...  
requests are welcomed!  
~maeratica 15(yeah. not reikichan anymores.)


	4. announcement

-announcement-

...

okay, so starting on November Sixteen Two thousand nine which is literally Monday and not literally a journey until Friday which is, in case you didn't know, November Twenty Two thousand nine, I will be staying in Tanza, Cavite, Region IV-A, Philippines for a special clinicing in journalism. I'm not only representing my class or my grade or my department or my school but the whole region of Cavite. yes it's scary. PRAY FOR ME! :D so meaning I will not be updating _anything_ for the next days. As a fellow reader, I wish you guys to kindly leave a comment (critic or praise or just plain chatting) for my stories. ANYTHING. I still want to keep in touch with everything here so that will do a great help. :) I thank you very much and may God Bless You, even if you're an atheist or whatever.  
I love you guys...^_^

_muah_,

**M15**


End file.
